Heavy Cannon
The Heavy Cannon is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 12.2.0 update. * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 73|capacity = 6 (max 30)|mobility = *120 *8 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|upgrades = Heavy Cannon UP1|cost = *340 *260 |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|released = 12.2.0|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a multiple-barreled grenade launcher similar to Mines Launcher, but has a completely gray color scheme. Its cartridge is cylindrical. Strategy It has high damage, low capacity, fire rate, and OK mobility. Tips *Its projectiles defy gravity, so fire unexpectedly to give the opponent a hard time to dodge. *It is useful for softening heavily defended points such as capture point in Point Capture. *If used correctly, one can potentially eliminate the entire attacking team in Escort if they are close to the ram. *It is capable of causing massive damage against groups of enemies, potentially one-shotting them. *It is a great weapon to counter Storm Hammer users, because of its fast firing area push and confusing explosion pattern. *Directly hit your enemies with it for maximum effect. *It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Avoid hitting your teammates with it, due to the fact that the projectiles explode even on friendly targets, with its normal knockback intact. This will mess with your teammates' aim, or can push them onto nearby hazards. *Try to trap a target into a corner where escape is difficult. *Its projectiles are entities, so it can be used to block some other projectiles. *It is a deadly weapon if you use this while flying with Jetpack. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way NOT to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the rockets. (Unless one is well-armored) *Its projectiles serve as a "shield" for its users, so use wall break weapons to circumvent it. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. Firing sound *Stinger's Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It resembles the Mines Launcher but has the following differences: **It shoots rockets instead of looping shots. **It has good mobility, scoring at 120. *Its fire rate was reduced from 84 to 73 in 14.2.0 update. *Its cost was increased in the 17.5.0 update Gallery Heavy_Cannon_1.png|1 Heavy_Cannon_2.png|2 Heavy_Cannon_3.png|3 Heavy_Cannon_4.png|4 Screenshot_2015-08-06-23-16-57.png|Based from what it looks like Category:Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Area damage Category:Heavy Category:Event Set Category:Epic